1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a melody supplement control apparatus for use in electronic musical instruments.
2. Prior Art
As a melodic tone is generated by means of a keyboard, supplementary tones are generated for achieving the effect of playing duet or trio harmonies. The pitch of the supplementing tones is determined by the current type of chord in response to pressing the keys, so that the tones are generated simultaneously with the pressing of the keys.
However, with the conventional technology in the case in which supplementary tones are added to the melody tones in low-pitch ranges, undesirable interference occurs between the supplementary tones and the melody tones in the low-pitch ranges and the tones become unclear.
In order to solve this problem, the applicant presented a method (see the specifications of Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 59-116696) to reduce the volume level of the supplementary tones with respect to the melody tones (for example, by three or six dB: decibel). However, this method was not able to reduce the interference between the melody tones and the supplementary tones in low-pitch ranges.